Sesshomaru Finds Love
by Lilian Cass
Summary: OC meets Sesshomaru. They fall in love, and Sangero is born. Deviant from normal Sesshomaru behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry that this is my first story. It is rather old. I'm having quite the hard time finding my fanfiction folder in my closet.

This is one of my original stories from a long time ago, so please do try to enjoy it's choppy plot and short chapters.

In the meantime, I'll dig some more to find that folder of mine. I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so hopefully I can take a break from my manuscript to write some nice fanfiction of my more recent anime and book favs.

L

** Chapter One- The Story Begins **

Serrena Takahaji; a young fifteen year old girl from Tokyo, Japan with long black hair that reached her waist and bangs that reached just above her eyes. Her teachers always asked her if she and Kagome Higurashi were twins, due to their extreme likeness of each other. Their only difference was Serrena's hair length, a few inches

longer then Kagome's, and her demon ears.

It was a nice day in present day Tokyo as Serrena walked from her middle school to Higutashi Shrine for her Priestess duties.

It had been almost two whole weeks sense Kagome had attended a full day of school and Serrena was getting worried. She planed on asking Kagome's mother or grandfather if she was all right in the feudal era.

As she walked up the stairs she saw Kagome's grandfather and started running for him and yelled, "Hey Grandpa!" as she waved.

"Well hey there Serrena, how is your day going so far?" he asked her as she made her way to him as he swept the ground.

"Quite good, how's your day been?" she asked him in response.

"Good!" Grandpa replied in a happy cheery voice.

"Well, I'm curious, is Kagome well?" Serrena asked very off topic to Grandpa.

"Kagome? Oh, she's very ill. She put her back out and her Diabetes is acting up again, but her mother is taking very good care of her, don't you worry about her." Grandpa said nervously with one hand behind his hand.

"Grandpa, don't worry, I know she travels to the feudal era using the hidden well. I don't know if you remember or not, but that is where I come from in the first place." she told him.

"Then why don't you return there?" Grandpa asked her in a sympathetic way.

"Because I was told not to return until my father came back for me, but that was fifty years ago, my mother must be old by now. I don't even know if she'll remember me." Serrena said, her eyes getting all teary, "I think I'm going to go home now!" she yelled, her tears now falling from her eyes at full speed. She had not thought about home for what felt like centuries to her.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two- Down the Well **

She then ran from Grandpa to the hidden well in the mini shrine and entered very slowly, closing the doors silently behind her. She then proceeded to whip the tears from her face as she slowly walked over to the well.

She sat upon the edge and shifted so that her legs dangled inside the well, she then jumped into the well and felt a feeling she had not felt sense she was three.

As she climbed out of the well she noticed that there was no one around. But it seemed like out of nowhere that a man dressed in a baboon skin came walking out of the trees.

"Hello Sakurah." the man said with a deep menacing voice.

"Who are you?" she asked with fear in her voice. 'Could he really know who I am?' she asked herself.

And then the man quickly slid over to Serrena and picked her up and flew up into the air on his miasma.

"Hey! Who are you?" she asked the man as he held her in his arms as they flew through the air as the sky got steadily darker.

"I am Naraku. But I am sure you will find me more familiar by my old known name of OniGumo." Naraku said as they came upon his castle.

"OniGumo?" Serrena yelled in shock. "You were in love with my mother!"

As they came upon the castle, Naraku noticed that Serrena was taking in all aspects of the castle. So he hit her hard on the head with the handle of his sword; she fell unconscious instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three- The Gang (InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo Chan) **

Meanwhile, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kelala, and Shippo Chan were walking down a path and talking.

"So who is this girl anyway Kagome? And why are you so worried about her?" InuYasha asked Kagome with his normal sneery voice.

"She's my best friend! And she's a priestess at my shrine! Plus, I think I remember her telling me she was from this era." Kagome exclaimed at InuYasha.

"So Kagome, what is this girl's name?" Sango asked Kagome with concern for this unknown girl present in her voice.

"Well, in my era she tells people that her name is Serrena but she told me that the name her Mother and Father gave her was Sakurah." Kagome told Sango carelessly. But InuYasha did not act as though he did not care, but to the contrary he acted shocked.

"What?" InuYasha yelled , stopping in his tracks. "What happened to her? Is she all right?"

"Wow, InuYasha concerned for a girl that is not Kikyo or Kagome." Miroku said in a mock concerned voice. "Shocking."

"Um, yes. What is that all about InuYasha?" Shippo Chan asked him.

"Well, she's," InuYasha started, as his face grew red. "I sort of have a daughter, and Sakurah is her."

"What?!" Sango exclaimed. "I thought that Miroku would be the first of us to have a child! But InuYasha?!"

"Drop it!" InuYasha yelled having a mild fit.

"Yes, how ever funny as this is, we now have a serious problem." Miroku said seriously as he slowly walked forward.

"Like what Miroku?" Sango asked him, her voice now calm.

"Like finding out what happened to InuYasha's kid and where she is and if she's all right." he responded.

"I don't know why she would come back though." InuYasha said quietly. "I told her not come back unless I was with her.

"It's okay," Kagome said, "now all we have to do is find out where she is."

"It's not that easy Kagome. The one who most likely has her, we are having a hard time finding him already." InuYasha said disappointed.

"You mean to say you know for sure that Naraku has her?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"That's just it, I'm positive Naraku has her because Naraku is OniGumo and OniGumo wanted her as a baby to get a hold of my flesh and blood." InuYasha told them all. "But Kikyo said that there was a place to keep her without OniGumo finding her, and the best place just happened to be on the other side of the well." he explained.

"So she really has been at my shrine for fifty years?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Yes, most likely. But this is bad. Now he has her and her power. And I expect soon Sesshomaru will show up because he will have caught her scent by soon." InuYasha said to them all.

But over in Naraku's castle, Serrena was waking up.

"Ah, you're finally awake Sakurah." Naraku said. "I wanted you to know that you will bear me a child."

"Oh-okay. But before I do that, may I take a walk and wake up a bit more?" she asked him in a strangely shocked type of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four- The Walk **

"Huh? A walk?" he repeated. "Yes. But to assure your return," he said, then he shot a sacred jewel shard into Sakurah's chest. "I wish to see you back here by no latter then high sun tomorrow. Is that clear Sakurah?"

"Yes Naraku." Sakurah replied as though she were in some type of trance. Then she turned and walked from the castle.

Sakurah was only walking for twenty minutes when she came upon a lonely village preparing for night.

"Huh? A young lass? Out here at this time of night?" one of the village men said when he caught sight of Sakurah walking all by herself. "Does she know about the wild demons around here?"

"Excuse me Sir!" she said to the man as she walked closer to him and bowed. "Would it be possible if I could barrow a horse until high sun tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Of course Priestess! It is about time you got home too. The demons come out around here at this time!" the man said as he handed a horse over to Sakurah. "Keep it Priestess, a gift from our village to you."

"Thank you very much kind Sir." she said and bowed again, and then walked away from the village with the horse at hand.

As soon as she knew she was far enough away from the village, she jumped onto the horse and began her ride into the night.

But much to her surprise, she caught her Father's scent much sooner then she had expected.

"Father!" she yelled. "InuYasha!" she started to yell as the scent became more announced. As she yelled her voice sounded more and more like Kikyo's.

"Huh?" InuYasha said quietly when he heard a voice calling his name. "Who's there?" he yelled in response as he stood up tall and looked around.

"InuYasha!" Sakurah yelled as she jumped off of her horse and ran into InuYasha's campsite and hugged him. Sakurah just happened to be dressed in the clothes of a priestess, to suit her title, and had been sense leaving the middle school she attends.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five- The First Night **

Then, Kagome opened her eyes and saw a priestess with long black hair hugging InuYasha. So she yelled, "Kikyo!" And woke up everybody else.

"Huh?" Sakurah said when she heard Kagome yell. Then she stopped hugging InuYasha and turned to her.

"Sakurah!" Kagome yelled when she saw her. "You are all right!"

"Of course I am!" Sakurah laughed with one finger one her lower right cheek, her head tilted, and smiling.

"So where have you been?" Miroku asked Sakurah when they all sat down around the bright orange fire.

"Naraku grabbed me when I climbed out of the well." she told them.

"I see he put a jewel shard in your chest." Kagome said, looking at the bright shine in Sakurah's chest. "To assure your return to him?"

"Yeah." she replied to Kagome as she laughed almost silently. "Like he thinks that will work." She said quietly almost to herself.

Then, out of the sky came a two headed dragon with a person upon the seat draped in white clothes, white hair, and what looked like a white fluffy tail.

The man landed his great beast next to Sakurah's horse and climbed off.

"InuYasha," the man said as he walked over to him. "Where is she?"

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Sakurah yelled after he spoke and ran over to him and hugged him around his waist.

"Sakurah?" Sesshomaru said after she let go of him and looked into his eyes. "I haven't seen you sense you were only a small child." he said happily.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too Lord Sesshomaru." Sakurah said with a wide smile upon her face as she tilted her head and scratched her ear.

"Please, I would like it if you called me Sesshomaru." he told her as he looked into her eyes with love in his own.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru." Sakurah responded happily, still scratching her right ear.

"I guess that is better..." he said happily with one hand behind his head as he laughed.

The Sakurah grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and said, "You will join us here and sleep and protect us."

"What?!" InuYasha yelled and stood up. "He's not staying here with us!"

"InuYasha?" Kagome yelled. "Be nice! If she wants him to stay, let him!"

"But Kagome, he tried to kill you." InuYasha argued.

"Yes," she responded, her left for finger on her chin, "that is true. But come on, can't we forgive him?"

"Forgive _Him_?" InuYasha asked Kagome in a stupor. "You're crazy."

"Please father! I promise I will not let him near you!" Sakurah said, pleading to her father. "I will not let him near you, I promise!"

"Fine, but he has to sleep over there." InuYasha said, pointing to a clear patch of ground some ten feet away.

"Fine." she told him, a bit upset. "Let's go master." And she and Sesshomaru went over to the spot InuYasha had pointed out and laid down a blanket to sleep on.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six- The Day **

When morning came and InuYasha got up to check on Sakurah, he found Sesshomaru and her sleeping together and Sakurah did not have her Kimono on.

"Sakurah!" InuYasha yelled and woke up everybody else at the now out fire and Sesshomaru.

"What are you yelling about little brother?" Sesshomaru asked InuYasha as he sat up, also appearing to be naked, and covering Sakurah with the blanket.

"You-you slept with her!" InuYasha said in a mad panic and stormed off back into the camp were he and everyone else slept.

Then, Sesshomaru crawled over and on top of Sakurah and started moving his hands under the blanket.

"Hey! You really don't have to do that in front of us do you?" Sango asked Sesshomaru very hastily.

"I am putting her clothes back on. Unless you want that Monk over there eyeing her naked chest to get to her. Then, in that case, I will leave her and get dressed myself." Sesshomaru said, knelling over Sakurah and looking at Sango as he spoke; Sakurah still slept soundlessly.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, cover her up, don't want Miroku touching her. That could result in terrible things..." she replied to him as she shook her head.

Sesshomaru then finished dressing Sakurah and stood up with the blanket around his waist and told Sango and Kagome, "Please, if she wakes before I return, tell her I will be back in a few minutes."

"Uh-huh." Kagome said and nodded as Sesshomaru walked into a heavily wooded area and disappeared in the trees.

"Sakurah has brought an obvious change in him and his attitude." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

By the time Sesshomaru got back, everybody was packed and ready to leave. Everyone, that is, but Sakurah.

"I can't believe she has yet to awake." Sesshomaru said then picked Sakurah up off of a rock she was set on by InuYasha when Kagome and Miroku were cleaning up.

Then, now that InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo Chan, Miroku, Sango, Kelala, Sakurah, Jakin (leaving to find the misfit child Rin ), Sakurah's horse, and Sesshomaru, and his dragons Ine and Un, were ready to leave, they started off down the path, unknowingly, in the direction of Naraku's castle.

Then, about four hours after they started walking, Sakurah awoke in Sesshomaru's arms; it was a little past high sun.

"Are you awake now?" Sesshomaru asked her in a whisper as she opened her eyes slowly and looked into his.

"Yes." she whispered in response.

"Can- do you want to walk?" he asked her quietly.

"I can walk, please." she said, her voice and words all scrambled.

So, in response to her response, Sesshomaru put her back on the ground so she could walk on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven- The Fight to the Death **

"Oh!" Sakurah yelled as she stopped walking and dropped onto her knees only minutes latter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" InuYasha stopped, turned around, and asked in a yell.

"He is calling me through the shard. He is angry." Sakurah said in a frightened whisper.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked her as he and everyone else walked closer.

"Yes." she whispered to him. "Follow me everyone." she said, her right forefinger and middle finger together over the shard in her chest.

"All right, but be careful, and keep your consciousness." Sesshomaru told her as she stood up and began walking in the same direction that they were walking in

previously.

After about an hour and a half they came upon a dome of Miasma. It was Naraku's castle.

"This is it." Sakurah said as her eyes flashed red. "Just as he has told me."

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked her when he saw her eyes flash the deep red of hatred.

"Yes, but follow me from far behind. I'll be fine but he can not see you, I feel he will kill me if he does." she told them. "I love you Seshomaru." And she walked up the stairs and into the main entrance of the castle.

"All right, let's hide then." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm and running to find a good hiding place.

Once everyone found a hiding place and they could see what they thought was Naraku's room, they waited.

Then, they heard a scream of pain from a girl. Then they saw a body fall sideways onto the ground through a flash of red light.

"I told you to be back by high sun!" Naraku yelled at her as she laid on the ground, looking up at him with fear widespread upon her face. "You would be dead if I did not need you to bear me a child!"

"Wait a minute," Kagome whispered into InuYasha's ear, "why does _she_ have to bear him a child?"

"Because Kagome, her extreme power." he responded.

"Can you really be sure that she even has any 'extreme' power?" Sango asked InuYasha and Sesshomaru. "Have you ever seen it?"

"No, never." Sesshomaru responded to Sango.

"Then how can you be sure?" Miroku asked him.

"Our father. She has power from our father." InuYasha responded for Sesshomaru.

But then, from within the castle, a bright shot of fiery red light burst from Naraku's room. And out of the newly created hole came the source of the red light.

"Sakurah." whispered Shippo Chan. "Is she all right?"

"Of course she is, she's a demon." Sesshomaru said proudly.

Then, just as Sakurah came upon the ground facing Naraku, a change accrued.

Her eyes glow red with demon fury, and her talons grew to a foot and a half in length. She was angry, really angry.

"How dare you touch me OniGumo." Sakurah whispered in a dangerous voice.

Then, Sakurah knelled down and lunged at Naraku with her claws out and ready for attack, she argued with herself weather or not to transform. She wished to not take a chance of hurting Kagome or anyone else, but she knew she could use the extra power.

She attacked and sliced off Naraku's arm with ease. Naraku, on the other hand reacted by sending a large cloud of miasma into the air through the castle.

Then, as unexpected as anything happening, Kagome shot a full strength Sacred Arrow right through the miasma; it disappeared in a matter of seconds. But as the miasma was being swept away, so was Sakurah's demon rage. The arrow had it's effects on both Naraku and Sakurah.

Once her eyes were totally clear she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled; her talons went back to normal length as she did.

"Are you all right? Sesshomaru asked her as he walked closer to her with InuYasha a few feet behind, also advancing slowly.

Then Naraku stepped in front of Sesshomaru and stopped.

"Are you here to help me?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru with his menacing voice.

"No. I am here to help the young woman who will eventually be bearing me a child." Sesshomaru responded. And with one strong sweep of his Tokijin, Naraku was swept into obliteration.

But before any of them could recover, out of the castle came Kagura and Kanna, running towards Sesshomaru. Cheerfulness upon Kagura's face as Kanna slowly stopped with sadness her obvious emotion.

"I Thank you!" Kagura said, as Kanna stopped, but Kagura continued towards him and hugged Sesshomaru.

"I did not do this for you, I did this for her." he told Kagura as he pointed at Sakurah's now limp figure lying on the ground. "Oh no!" he yelled, then ran over to her, lifting her head and body into his arms.

"Oh!" Kagome said, seeing a shine on the ground and walking over to it and picking it up. "The jewel." she said as she put the rest of the jewel together as one and closing her hand around it and from Kagome's hand came a bright light as the Shikan No Tama became one once more.

"It is all over now." Sakurah said, opening her eyes slowly as she lay in Sesshomaru's arms.

The next day InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo Chan, Kelala, Sesshomaru, and Sakurah were almost to Keade's village, near the bone eater's Well where they planned to have a restful nights sleep (after their party, of course!).


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight- Their Night Together **

That night, as the village was preparing for the night, Sesshomaru pulled Sakurah away from InuYasha and everyone else in Keade's hut during their bash.

"Do you want to go to the hot spring with me?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, sure, let me go grab a few towels." she whispered in response.

Then, about five minutes latter, Sesshomaru and Sakurah met outside of Keade's hut and headed out of the village and towards the InuYasha Forest; the nearest hot spring.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Sango asked them as she ran over to them.

"We're going to the hot spring together." Sakurah told her.

"Oh, all right. I'll see you both when you get back then." she said, turning around a heading back to Keade's hut where she knew she had to stay to keep an eye on Miroku, the lecherous Monk.

"Hey, where's Sahurah and Sesshomaru going? InuYasha asked Sango when she returned. Miroku was walking up behind her as she walked closer to InuYasha.

"They said they were going to the hot spring for a bit." she told them.

"Oh, all right." InuYasha responded and walked away over to Kagome as Miroku turned to Sango and spoke.

"Sango, did you listen between the words on what they told you?" Miroku asked Sango in a different voice then he meant.

"Um, no, I didn't. Why?" she asked Miroku in response.

"Because they love each other, and Sesshomaru did mention enough times that Sakurah would be bearing him a child, right?" he asked her. "What do you make of this interpretation?"

"Wait a minute, you mean they pretty much told me they were going off to have sex?" Sango said in a shock.

"Yup." Miroku said, proud that he disgusted Sango again. In his mind though, he wished it were him and her going to the spring together.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Sakurah were just arriving at the hot spring.

"I'll be back in a minute Master Sesshomaru." Sakurah told him and walked back into the forest with a towel.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stayed by the hot spring and undressed.

About a minute and a half latter Sakurah walked out of the woods wrapped in a towel.

"Come on." he said kindly, holding out his hand for her. But as she grabbed his hand he pulled her near his naked body and pulled her towel off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him as her naked chest touched his.

"Please, do me the honor and bear me a child." he asked her as they stood there with the wind blowing softly, their hair waving in it as though the wind were meant to blow at that very minute.

But instead of answering, she took his arms from around her and walked into the spring. He followed her shortly after, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked her as she stood in the water with her arms folded.

"Nothing, that's just a loaded question." she responded quietly.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" he asked her kindly, though still sounding disappointed.

"It means I'm shy and scared." she said, moving closer to his body, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest, as though she were nothing but a small baby.

"Dose that mean I should try harder then?" he asked her as he put his arms around her slim body.

"It- It means follow me." she said getting up out of the water, totally naked, and walking back into the woods where she undressed. He followed almost instantly, guessing in his mind what was next.

But when they got to the spot she changed at, Sesshomaru laid down his clothes and a few towels, figuring it out by now.

Then, Sesshomaru walked over to Sakurah and grabbed her around her waist and laid her down upon the clothes they just set down there.

Then, with her on the bottom, he started kissing all over her chest and neck. His hands were wild, he touched all over her body with ease. And when she shivered and shook when he put his penis into her vagina, he did not stop. He more like ignored her arguments to stop when it got painful for her.

Finally, after about a half an hour of this pain, she passed out. But Sesshomaru, who was having so much fun, did not notice. He was a demon by nature, and always will be. As a matter of fact, he continued well into the night.

When the sun came up the next morning, Sesshomaru and Sakurah could be found laying on the ground in a clearing covered only by a few towels.

After they awoke and were dressed again, they started off back toward the village together. Sakurah was totally unaware how long Sesshomaru went for the previous night, and never was.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine- An After Time **

"Hey, you two all right?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru and Sakura in a concerned manor. "You never came back last night."

"Yeah, we're fine." Sesshomaru answered InuYasha as Sakurah walked over to Sango.

"Sango," she said when she reached Sango, her eyes tearing up with an unknown sadness.

"Yeah?" Sango answered, her face reddening as she looked at Sakurah, she knew what this talk must be about.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked her quietly as she wiped her eyes dry of the freshly shed tears.

"Yeah, of course." Sango responded and walked off towards the village edge with Sakurah, silent the whole time.

"I wondered, do you know if it supposed to hurt if you had sex for the first time?" she asked Sango in a concerned, frightened tone.

"What?" Sango said, shocked at being asked such a question. "I don't know. Is that what you and Sesshomaru did at the hot spring? Not that I want to know or anything!" She said, very embarrassed at her own response.

"It is all right!" Sakurah said a bit loud, but calm all the same. "And yes, that is what we did. I was just curious whether or not it is supposed to hurt." Sakurah said in a whisper, her eyes tearing again.

"Well, yes it probably dose your first time." Sango said truthfully. "But I bet it would hurt ever more if your first time was with an extremely older demon." She was starting to sound wise, in her own head.

"Oh, thank you very much Sango." Sakurah said, her face starting to shine in the sun as she smiled and then bowed to her and walked back down the road into the village, leaving Sango there to think.

About a month and a half latter, Sango and Kagome found themselves trying to help Sakurah, who was in a great deal of pain, for unknown reasons.

About three days before, Sakurah fell into a deep sleep. But no matter how hard they tried to wake her, she just would not. She was like a soulless corpse, waiting for death and time.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten- A shock to Sesshomaru **

"Kagome, what do we do, she's been like this for the last three days. She could be dying!" Sango yelled. "What about her baby?" She was finally showing stress about the situation.

"Shhhh!" Kagome said. But it was too late, Sesshomaru had just ran into the hut.

"She's pragnet?" he yelled. "Yes!" Sesshomaru had been hoping to hear such a thing for almost ever.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled in shock, and he settled down almost instantly, "I don't know if you understand it or not, but she may be dying!"

"What?" he replied with a voice that seemed empty. It was as though he had just lost his whole word in those last few seconds.

"InuYasha!" Kagome then yelled into the air, as if it where aimed at herself.

"What?!" he yelled in response as he walked into the hut wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt that said 'dog' in Japanese and a pure black winter skullcap, to cover his ears.

"Are you ready to go yet?" she asked him as he walked up closer to Sakurah, pity and sadness covering his face.

"Yes, let's go before she gets worse." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and as he turned around, so did his face.

"All right, hold on." Kagome said then turned to Sango and said, "Watch her, we will be back as soon as possible."

"All right, I will." she responded as InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the hut and to The Bone Eater's Well. Silence followed them and walked beside them as well.

Back in present day Japan, Kagome and InuYasha were walking into the Tokyo Library five minutes latter to look up the symptoms of pregnancy.

But as Kagome was looking at books, InuYasha standing beside her dumbfounded, Yuka and Yume walked in and saw them.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka said quietly as she waved and ran over to her. "Oh." she said in a whisper, looking at InuYasha. "Is this the two timer?" she whispered in Kagome's ear.

"He's not a two timer!" Kagome said louder then she meant, this statement just happened to upset her a bit.

"Wait, Kagome, they think I'm cheating on you?" InuYasha asked Kagome, his voice was actually kind, and sweet for a change. "I would never do that to you."

"Yeah, I know that." Kagome responded quietly as she blushed. "But we have to hurry before Sakurah gets sicker."

"Right." InuYasha said, turning back to the book shelf and looking at it with more confusion as Yuka and Yume walked out of the aisle and back to the computers.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era, Sakurah's condition was getting worse. She now was showing signs of pain and suffering, as well as extreme sweating.

"What do we do?" Sango asked Miroku and Sesshomaru as she dabbed a rag on Sakurah's forehead, she was now sweating bullets as though she were nervous.

"I'll have to go and inform Kagome and InuYasha of her condition." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the floor. He was obviously over worried about his child-to-be.

"But, can you really go throughout the well?" Sango asked him in a mad panic.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven- Sesshomaru's Trip into Present Day Japan **

"Yes, I'll be right back. I'm going to change into the clothes Kagome gave me." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the hut and into the hut across the road. It belonged to Sakura's family, back fifty years ago, before she disappeared and her family was murdered.

About five minutes latter, Sesshomaru walked back into Keade's hut wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He really showed signs of being fond of the clothes.

"If I can not get through the well, I will return. But under the circumstances, I may be able to get through." he told Sango. "Maybe the Gods will allow me. I hope any ways, for Sakura's sake."

"All right, hurry back though!" she yelled at him as he ran out of the hut and to The Bone Eater's Well. He ran as fast as the wind.

"Okay, here's the moment of truth." Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of the well. "One, two, three." He said and he jumped in and felt an odd sensation. As he reached the bottom, he looked up and saw the roof of the mini shrine. "I did it." he said to himself. Then he climbed out of the well and walked out of the mini shrine.

No one was around. So Sesshomaru decided to sniff out Kagome's and InuYasha's scents. He found them. By the smell of it, they were only three miles away from him.

The strongest he got the scents was right outside of the Tokyo Library. He walked in and saw them.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" Sesshomaru said loudly as he walked closer to them. He knew not the rules of the library.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said as he walked closer to them. He was in disbelief that he was seeing his brother in Tokyo.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked him in a stupor.

"The same way as you. But don't mind that now. We've got a problem." he told them, he really sounded scared.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him, she was starting to panic due to Sesshomaru's panic.

"Sakurah. She's gotten worse." he told them. He was acting really strange, ever to his new attitude.

"Then it seems we have no other choice. We have to bring her here and take her to the hospital." Kagome said as she replaced the books she grabbed onto the shelf. "Let's go get her."

"All right." Sesshomaru and InuYasha said as the three of them ran out of the Library, to the well, through it, and to Keade's hut. The three of them were very upset.

"You got through?" Miroku asked as Shippo Chan sat by him and Sesshomaru, Kagome, and InuYasha walked in scared but calm.

Nobody answered him. Instead, Sesshomaru walked right past him and picked up Sakurah while InuYasha and Kagome stood by the door and waited. Nobody but the three of them knew what was going on.

When they finally got back to the well, they decided that InuYasha would go down first, followed by Sesshomaru carrying Sakurah, and Kagome finishing, to make sure Sesshomaru got through.

It worked.

As they were running to Tokyo General Hospital, they saw Yuka and Yume; but paid them no attention when they said 'Hi' to Kagome and InuYasha.

Finally, they were at the hospital entrance. The worry that had accumulated in the three of them was now slowly leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve- The Hospital **

They ran inside and up to the receptionist. "Please help us, we don't know what is wrong with her and she's been asleep for the last three days!" Kagome said, letting go of all calmness. "And she looks like she's in a great deal of pain!"

"All right, follow me." said a nurse from behind the lady, she had been listening to Kagome.

"But she is also pregnant!" Kagome added, she could not believe she had forgotten such important information.

"Is the father here?" she asked InuYasha and Sesshomaru, but trying not to be obvious.

"I'm the baby's father." Sesshomaru responded, he was scared, but Kagome was even more scared when Sesshomaru answered the nurse.

"Alright, follow me then. You two will have to wait in the waiting room until we can allow her to have visitors." the nurse told InuYasha and Kagome. "We must find out what is wrong with her

first." but as she walked further on down the hallway, she thought to herself, 'They're a bit young to be having kids... I wonder if their parents know about this...'

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, trying to calm herself now.

"Take good care of her!" InuYasha yelled after Sesshomaru. InuYasha looked as though he were about to have a nervous breakdown.

As InuYasha and Kagome waited passionately, the doctor tried frantically to lower Sakurah's blood pressure and her heart rate. The doctor was in shock how high her blood pressure was.

And then, after three hours of attempts: "Blood pressure stabilizing, heart rate returning to normal." the doctor said, finally calming down herself. "Sesshomaru, what ever happened to your girlfriend, somebody poisoned her." she said, looking at her charts again. "Seventy-five percent of her blood was found to be an unknown material, twenty percent was found to be another unknown material, and the last five percent was found to be all normal blood material. We would have to do many more tests to find out what exactly those unknown materials are. Do you mind if we do that?" she asked Sesshomaru kindly. "We have to do it anyway, as normal procedure. But I think it kind to ask."

"Um, actually, do you mind getting our friends from out in the waiting room, her best friend has to decided this." Sesshomaru told the doctor as she put Sakurah's clothes, in a bag, on a shelf in the room while Sakurah wore hospital pajamas with suns and stars on them.

"Yes, I will go get your friends." the doctor said. She was fairly confused by Sakura's best friend had to choose and not her baby's father and boyfriend. " What are your friends names?" she

asked as Sakurah's breathing went steady, she now even looked calm.

"Just ask for Sakurah's father, a man with white hair and a school girl should come forward." he told her as she left the room. Sesshomaru stood there by himself looking at Sakurah and

wondering if it was his poison that had poisoned her.

But the people who entered the room were not just Kagome and InuYasha, but also two of Kagome's fellow schoolmates, Yume and Yuka, both clad with flowers and balloons for Sakurah.

"Is she all right?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru. He was now not _as_ anxious as he was.

"Yes, but this is all my fault." he said quietly, falling into a chair next to the hospital bed.

"It is not your fault, I am, doing this by choice." Sakurah said with a whisper as she slowly opened her eyes. She somehow knew Sesshomaru was next to her as she reached for his hand, but

he jerked it away out of her reach.

Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh, then said, "In any case, the doctor said she wanted to do more tests, and I say no, but she wont let her leave without doing these

tests."

"Then we leave without her permission." Sakurah said as she got up from the bed and stood up tall. She showed no evidence of ever being in any pain.

"Are you sure you're all right standing up?" Kagome asked Sakurah as she grabbed her clothes from the shelf the doctor had put them on earlier.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I wont be if they fine out what the three of us are, now will we?" she asked Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Sakurah knew if the humans fond out that the three of them were

demons, they would never go home.

"She's got a point." InuYasha said turning to Kagome. "We can't stay."

"Fine, we'll leave. But how do we get you out of here without the doctors or any nurses seeing us leave?" Kagome asked them.

"The window." Sakurah said, pointing to it, she herself, had not noticed it sitting there silent.

"But we're five floors up!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"There are three demons here! We'll survive! And InuYasha can protect you! It will work!" Sakurah said acting like Kagome had just said something offensive.

"Okay! Just be quiet!" Kagome said. "There are two unknowing humans here!" she whispered in Sakurah's ear. At that, she was talking about Yume and Yuka.

"Fine then, let's go now, before that doctor comes back." InuYasha said, getting down so Kagome could climb onto his back, as usually done.

"Hey, you'll get into trouble!" Yuka said to Kagome and Sakurah. "What if the hospital calls the police?"

"It will be fine." Sakurah told her. "If they do, we'll be gone by then. Let's go." She said to the rest of the departing party.

"Are you sure you have enough power to do this?" Sesshomaru asked Sakurah.

"Yes, let's go now." she said opening the window and jumping onto the window seal like a cat on two legs, ready to prance and then pounce.

Then, Sesshomaru jumped up next to her, looked into her eyes, held her hand, and then they jumped together. They landed fine and InuYasha and Kagome came

down a few seconds latter. The school girls left before the four of them jumped; to insure a safe jump without any distractions.

Then they ran to the hidden well, Sakurah on Sesshomaru's back due to unexpected weakness, and Kagome on InuYasha's back; and jumped into the well two at a time.

When they returned to Keade's hut, they slept for a few hours and then ate some dinner.

It was refreshing for Sakurah to eat fish and rice, for she had not eaten in almost a whole week.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen- Sangero **

A few months latter Sakurah was giving birth to her child. "It could be a human, the two poisons canceling each other out; a demon, the two poisons coming together and creating a lethal child."

Keade said while her, Sango, and Kagome were helping Sakurah give birth to her child.

Then, three hours latter, the baby boy demon was in his mother's arms, happy as can be.

"We shall call him Sangero ." Sakurah said happily. "I love him. I wish he will be a good demon." she said, tears of joy falling from both her eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes.

**End**


End file.
